Café para dos
by PoniSalvaje
Summary: Desde que terminó la secundaria, Tweek ha perdido contacto con todos sus compañeros. Al reencontrarse con un amigo, éste le ayudará a mejorar su vida social y, ¿por qué no? también su vida amorosa. La imagen no me pertenece.


** Parejas: **Craig/Tweek, Kenny/Butters y Stan/Kyle

** Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de South Park me pertecen, son creación de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

**Capítulo I – Tiempo sin vernos**

Lunes, el día de la semana que todo el mundo detesta; más aún a la mañana. Eran las 6:30 AM y se podía ver el primer movimiento de gente en las calles de South Park. Todos iban con caras largas (típicas caras de Lunes), pensando en que debían ir al trabajo, al colegio, a hacer un trámite o cosas así. El único que desentonaba del resto caminando con una amplia sonrisa era el único hijo de los Tweak, Tweek.

La gente hasta volteaba para mirarlo. Y es que, en serio, ¿qué clase de idiota puede estar feliz un lunes? A menos que sea masoquista. Pero éste no era el caso de Tweek, pues la razón de su alegría era porque se dirigía a su amado trabajo. Si, "amado trabajo", no estoy mintiendo. Aunque sonaba raro el rubio adoraba su puesto de trabajo, que era en la cafetería de su padre.

Tweek hace unos meses había cumplido sus 19 años. Con la secundaria terminada, ahora solo ponía su tiempo y atención en esa cafetería. Él la limpiaba, atendía, preparaba las órdenes y hasta le hacía publicidad cada vez que podía. Mantenerla no era trabajo fácil, para nada, pero él amaba su trabajo y no pensaba dejarlo por nada del mundo. Bueno, "por nada" quizás es exagerado, debía admitir que extrañaba a sus amigos de su vida de estudiante… menos a Cartman, él era un culón de mierda.

Se encontraba barriendo el piso del local cuando pudo escuchar la campana por encima de la puerta que indicaba la llegada de un nuevo cliente. Tweek alzó la vista en dirección a la entrada y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al encontrarse con un conocido.

– _¡Oh! ¡H-hola Tweek! Tiempo sin verte._ –Dijo un rubio con mucho entusiasmo.

– _¡GAAH! ¡Butters!_ – Exclamó al momento en que tiraba la escoba para ir hasta él y darle un abrazo, el cuál Leopold correspondió con el mismo entusiasmo.

Tweek había cambiado considerablemente desde el quinto grado, con el tiempo se había vuelto menos paranoico y distante. Hace 10 años, no hubiera sido capaz de darle un abrazo a su amigo ni por asomo. Eso sí, en el fondo seguía siendo un llorón asustadizo y algo histérico.

– _¡M-me alegro de verte! No sabía que ahora atendías esta cafetería, sino hubiera venido aquí d-desde antes._

– _Comencé a atenderla apenas terminé el secundario. ¡Ah, perdona!, ¿en qué te puedo servir? _ – Le preguntó mientras estiraba su mano hacia una cartilla de menú que reposaba en una mesa para dársela al rubio.

Butters, aún de pie, miró con asombro cómo las opciones de las bebidas habían aumentado desde la última vez que vino. – _¡Vaya! ¡n-no sé qué pedir! …Pero en realidad estoy esperando a alguien._ –Sonrió algo avergonzado al decir lo último.

– _¡Aaah!, ¡Perdona, no me había fijado! –_ Exclamó al notar que su cliente aún no tenía mesa asignada. – _¡Por favor, t-toma asiento! _– Señaló una mesa para dos, la última que había limpiado.

– _Gracias, Tweek._ – Respodió antes de sentarse.

A eso de los 15 minutos la campanita volvió a sonar. Otro rubio se asomaba por la entrada, buscando con la mirada al chico por el cuál vino.

– _¡Por aquí, Kenny!_ – Se escuchó decir a Leopold mientras agitaba el brazo en forma de saludo.

Tweek, quien estaba de espaldas al mostrador buscando unas tazas, dio un salto al escuchar aquél nombre; llevándose un golpe en la cabeza al chocar con un estante bajo repleto de pocillos. ¿Kenny?, ¿el Kenny que conocía? Se llevó una mano a la cabeza para sobarse la zona herida, después tendría tiempo de preguntas.

Apenas se dio vuelta Kenny puso una cara de impresión que pocas veces se había visto.

– _¡TWEEK!_ – Gritó Kenny, señalándole con el dedo.

El rubio de los cabellos alborotados volvió a dar un salto.

– _¡G-GAH! ¡Kenny!, ¡tiempo sin verte!_

– _Sigues igual, Tweaker._ – Dijo en un tono divertido. No se podía decir si era en forma de halago o insulto.

Tweek solo asintió, sin saber cómo responder a eso. Le alcanzó otra cartilla, indicándole que tome asiento.

A la media hora el local ya tenía varios clientes más. La mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas. El par de cabecitas rubias seguían en su mundo hablando de cosas sin sentido, se los veía muy felices. Tweek los observaba desde el mostrador, sosteniendo su mentón con un puño. Era obvio que esos dos eran pareja, lo raro es que nunca se había enterado de ello. Se mantuvo pensativo, mirando a la nada. Nunca se había puesto a pensar el hecho de que nunca había tenido una relación.

Butters le echó una mirada al dueño del local, quien tenía la mirada perdida. Eso fue motivo suficiente como para compadecerlo.

– _¿T-te molesta si lo llamo? – Preguntó a Kenny._

– _¿A quién?_

Leopold señaló con la cabeza a Tweak.

Hizo un gesto de extrañeza, pero no podía decirle que no. Después de todo, Tweek y Butters se habían vuelto muy unidos desde la secundaria; no podía negarle una charla con su amigo.

– _Llámalo, no tengo problema._

El rubio más bajo le llamó con la mano. Tweek tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, y en cuánto volvió a pisar Tierra, se dirigió como flecha hacia la mesa de los dos rubios.

– _¡¿N-necesitan algo más?_ – Preguntó algo nervioso. Ya comenzaba a parecerse al antiguo Tweek.

– _¿Te puedes sentar con n-nosotros?_ –Preguntó Butters.

Tweak los miró confuso, pero le alegraba la idea de que quisieran conversar con él. Sin decir nada tomó una silla de una mesa desocupada y la arrimó a la mesa que estaban ocupando sus amigos.

– _Bien. Cuéntanos qué ha sido de tu vida._ – Comenzó diciendo Stotch.

– _Si, ¿sigues siendo igual de nervioso?_ – Agregó Kenny arqueando una ceja.

– _¡Kenny!_ – Regañó Butters, mientras éste solo pensaba en lo tierno que su novio se veía cuando lo reprendía.

Tweek ya estaba acostumbrado a esos comentarios por parte del rubio, así que no le dio mucha importancia.

– _¿D-de mi vida? V-veamos, no hay mucho que contar_ (no hay NADA que contar), _¡m-mejor cuéntenme de ustedes!_ – Sugirió un poco nervioso, intentando evadir el tema.

– _¿Nosotros?... Bien, somos pareja desde hace unos años. – _Dijo Butters con una sonrisa abobada mientras tomaba una mano de su pareja.

– _¡Sí, y más te vale que no tengas ningún problema con los homosexuales, hijo de puta!_ – Gritó Kenny mientras le apuntaba con el índice de su mano libre.

Todos los clientes voltearon hacia donde había provenido el grito. Tweek solo temblaba horrorizado por el grito y Butters quería esconderse bajo la mesa de la vergüenza.

– … _Perdón por eso_. – Dijo Kenny rojo como tomate, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

– _¡Aah! ¡Ah, n-no te preocupes! ¡No tengo ningún problema con eso! _– Sonriendo de forma incómoda.

– _Oí que Stan y Kyle se comprometieron._ – Agregó Butters, intentando cambiar el tema de cualquier forma.

– _Era obvio._ – Contestó Kenny encogiéndose de hombros. – _Esos dos siempre fueron como uña y mugre._

– _Increíble._ – Agregó Tweek mientras asentía con la cabeza.

– _Y conozco a un gordo que va a llorar apenas se entere, si es que ya no se enteró._ –Dijo Kenny en un tono bajo con una sonrisa ladina.

– _¿Q-quién va a enterarse?_ –Preguntó Leopold ladeando la cabeza a un costado.

– _¡Ah!, ¡N-no, no es nada!_ – Respondió riendo de forma nerviosa.

– _¡Por cierto! ¡Kenny v-va a dar una fiesta este sábado y e-estará gustoso de invitarte! _

Ambos rubios miraron confundidos a Stotch.

– _¿Fiesta?_ –Preguntó McCormick, no recordaba haber acordado ninguna… esta semana.

– _¡Claro!, ¿n-no lo recuerdas? _– Preguntó guiñándole el ojo mientras le daba golpecitos con el pie por debajo de la mesa.

– _Ah… sí, claro. ¡Tweek!, ¡Butters y yo debemos irnos!_ –Dijo mientras tomaba una mano de su pareja y se ponía de pie.

– _¿Ahora?_ –Preguntó el de camisa celeste.

– _¡Si, ahora! _

Tweek no tuvo tiempo de decir nada antes de que los otros dos rubios abandonaran el lugar. Le costó unos instantes caer en que no habían pagado la cuenta.

– _¡Oh, Jesucristo!_ – Exclamó a sus adentros. Pero ahora tenía otra cosa por la cuál preocuparse: ¿Con quiénes se encontraría en esa fiesta? – _¡Jesús, mucha presión!_ – Se llevó una mano a la frente, y corrió hasta el mostrador para servirse una taza de café. La mano con la que servía la infusión en la taza le temblaba.

Mientras tanto, dos rubios iban discutiendo por la calle. Eso si, en ningún momento se soltaban de las manos.

– _¿Por qué hiciste eso?, ¡prometíste que el sábado sería nuestra noche! _– Hizo un puchero, aunque de verdad el papel de inocente no le salía.

– _¿N-no lo ves? ¡Tweek extraña a los chicos! L-lo hubieras visto cuando vino a abrazarme a-apenas me vió._

– _Si, tiene cara de tipo solitario._ – Comentó algo enfadado al saber que su sábado se había estropeado y que a Butters no le importaba.

– _A-además ví a Craig el otro día, y lo primero que hizo es preguntarme por Tweek… si tenemos suerte-_

– _¡Whoa! ¡Para ahí!, ¡No me digas que vas a!-_

– _¡E-es obvio que algo pasó entre ellos, a-aunque nunca hayan salido!_

– _Butters, para esa mierda. No juegues a ser cupido._

– _Quizás si me ayudas te lo recompense…_

– _Odio tener el cerebro en el pene._ – Murmuró. – _De acuerdo, tú ganas._

– _¡Kenny, eres el mejor!_ –Exclamó entusiasmado antes de dejar un fugaz beso en los labios ajenos.

* * *

¡Uf, tiempo queriendo subir esto! Es mi primera vez publicando aquí en fanfiction, espero que sea de su agrado.

Tuve problemas con la personalidad de Tweek, de verdad que tuve MUCHOS problemas al no poder hacerlo "totalmente nervioso y paranoico" ni "totalmente cuerdo" (?)

**Críticas, tomatazos y demases están permitidos en los reviews. **


End file.
